Those Darn Reporters
by Tiger'sHeart88
Summary: Steven and Wallace have been dating for a while, and have taken great measures to keep their relationship a secret. However, when one pesky reporter with a camera lets the skitty out of the bag, both champions find the scrutiny of the press and the delicate act of damage control to be overwhelming. when Wallace's behavior changes, Stevens afraid he's rethinking their relationship.


Okay, so this is just a little story I decided to write, hope it's not too bad! I got the lame title for the tv show from the episode of the anime that Wallace was in, i think it was called Sinnoh now, because he was in the sinnoh region, so i just kinda made a counter part for it.

* * *

Steven awoke to sunlight streaming gently through the curtains. He groaned and rolled over in the plush bed and felt a rush of cool sheets.

"Good morning dear." Wallace's chipper voice floated to his ears. Steven rolled over again and saw Wallace primping himself in front of the vanity.

"Why do you get up so early?" Steven asked burying his face into the pillows.

"It's not early, it's 9:30. Perhaps you should go to sleep earlier."

"Well, I would have, but _someone_ kept me up."

Wallace let out a charming laugh and made his way over to Steven, seemingly done with his morning beauty routine. He bent down next to the former champion and playfully murmured "You weren't complaining last night."

Before Steven could respond Wallace softly kissed his temple and smiled.

"Well, I'm off. Don't forget I have a TV interview today at ten, and you promised to have lunch with me after. I should be done at two or so. Don't forget."

Steven let out a muffled "I won't."

Wallace smiled again "see you in a bit, then my love."

Wallace left the bedroom and Steven listened to his footsteps until they became inaudible.

It was another hour before Steven decided to roll out of bed. After showering, getting dressed, and eating, Steven still had about two hours before his date with Wallace. So he opted to watch television.

After mindlessly flipping through the channels, he eventually came across the station of Wallace's interview. Steven's timing seemed to be impeccable, as the show just came back from a commercial break.

"Welcome back to Hoenn now!" the host offered a grand smile "I'm Diane and we're here with top coordinator and Pokémon Champion Wallace for an exclusive interview!"

The camera panned over and showed Wallace bearing the kind of smile that always made Steven's heart flutter.

"That is some smile you have there!" The host commented "no wonder your fans find you so irresistible!"

Steven chuckled to himself at her remark, but then felt embarrassed that he had been charmed just as Wallace's horde of fans had.

"So," the reporter leaned forward in her chair as if she were about to share a deep secret with Wallace "speaking of being irresistible, All the girls want you and all the guys want to be you."

Wallace smiled pleasantly. "Well I don't know about that."

"Oh please! You can have any girl you want! So, who's the lucky lady?"

Wallace laughed lightly, to anyone else it would have seemed harmless, but Steven picked up on Wallace's discomfort.

"No Diane, you've got the wrong idea, there is no lady."

_Well, it wasn't a lie,_ Steven thought.

"No?" Diane didn't seem to buy it. "So you're telling me that you, _the_ Wallace, are single?"

"Well," Wallace pauses as if hesitant to lie "yes, I am."

"I don't believe that for a second!"

Steven felt a bit guilty about the situation he'd unintentionally put Wallace in. He and Wallace had upgraded their relationship from close friends to lovers about a year ago, and they both decided to keep their affair a secret. Steven didn't want to go public, because to him, it was no one's business. He was no longer the champion, and therefor felt he was off limits to the gossip the tabloids tried to drum up. Wallace had always been uncomfortable with lying, and only reluctantly agreed when Steven pointed out that the truth would only hurt Wallace's career and would cause even more unwanted attention. However, regardless of trying to keep their secret, a few people did find out. Thankfully those few were family, such as Steven's father, and friends such as Winona, Juan, and a few other members of the Pokémon league. All of whom have been sworn to secrecy.

When Steven's attention returned to the Television, Diane the host was still grilling Wallace, who despite the intrusive questions, kept a pleasant calm appearance.

"So you're telling me that there's no one special watching this interview?" Diane was not letting Wallace off easy.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, I have a great many close friends who are very dear to me. A romantic relationship certainly isn't the only kind that matters." Wallace flashed another famous smile.

Diane was taken aback "oh, of course."

"I especially have my dear teacher, Juan, to consider. Without him I never could have gotten close to where I am today."

Just like that, Wallace had successfully changed the topic of the conversation. For the next ten minutes Wallace discussed with Diane all that he learned from Juan.

Steven was always impressed with Wallace's ability to talk himself out of trouble. Charisma was one of Wallace's greatest assets, especially when it came to being a celebrity.

Deciding that he didn't need to see anymore, Steven turned the TV off.

When two o'clock rolled around Steven went to meet Wallace. Instead of meeting him at the restaurant, Steven decided to pick Wallace up from his interview and then head to the restaurant together.

When Steven arrived he quickly found Wallace who was looking at his phone in a secluded alley next to the studio.

Wallace was surprised to see him. "Steven? What are you doing here?"

Steven smiled "I had some free time, so I decided to just meet you here. Besides, this way we can talk about your-"Steven made a grand gesture and did his best to impersonate Diane's voice "exclusive interview."

Wallace chucked and rubbed his forehead. "Please tell me you weren't watching."

"There was nothing else on." Steven replied innocently. "So do they always ask about your love life?"

Wallace sighed "unfortunately it does happen a lot."

"So," Steven leaned in flirtatiously "I hear you're single, want get a drink sometime?"

Wallace's smiled "Flattered, but I have a previous engagement."

Steven raised an eyebrow seductively "so there's no way I can change your mind." He put his arms around Wallace's neck.

Steven felt Wallace's arms wrap around his lower back "well, now that you mention it…"

Wallace places a soft kiss on Steven's forehead and tightened his arms around the smaller trainer. Then he began to place passionate kisses on Steven's face.

The moment almost causes Steven to forget they were outside, and in a very public place.

"Come on, let's go to the restaurant." Steven whispered against Wallace's face.

Wallace smiled and pulled back to get a better look at Steven. "We have some time, besides if we leave now, we'll be early."

Wallace went in for another kiss, this time on the lips but Steven pulled back.

"Someone might see us." Steven said looking around.

Wallace chuckled and pulled him in for a loving hug. Steven heard Wallace's gentle voice against his ear, and felt pleasant shivers descend down his spine. "You worry too much darling, no one's here. Besides, you started it."

Normally Steven would never participate in PDA, but Wallace's voice was warm and welcoming and being wrapped in his arms gave him a pleasant feeling of security.

Steven looked up at Wallace, and for a moment all the two did was stare at one another. Steven's cheeks heated up and he averted his eyes as they continued to inflame. Wallace sighed, slightly amused, and then bent down meeting Steven's lips.

Steven returned Wallace's advance with enthusiasm. The kiss quickly deepened, Steven closed his eyes felt himself melt against Wallace's warm and welcoming body.

Steven was completely lost in the moment, until a flash lit up the darkness of his closed eyes.

Steven pulled back. "Did you see that?" he frantically scanned the surrounding ally.

"Hm?" Wallace looked around in confusion. "See what?"

"A flash, or…something…" Steven unhooked his arms around Wallace's neck. Wallace, in turn, released Steven and bore confused expression. Steven glanced around once more and sighed. The alley was completely barren and bared no signs of life.

"I guess it was nothing." He turned back to Wallace, his face reddening from embarrassment.

Wallace wore an amused smile "You worry too much, darling. Come on," Wallace offered his hand "lets go get some lunch."

Steven took his hand and left with Wallace. He tried to focus on their prospective date, instead of the sinking feeling in his gut.


End file.
